Security screens generally include a frame consisting of a plurality of frame members and a sheet of stainless steel mesh secured to adjacent frame members by a plurality of clamping members. The clamping members are usually fastened to the frame members via mechanical fasteners spaced along a length of the frame members. In such instances, the fasteners are typically hidden from view by a plastic cover strip mounted on an inner side of the frame members.
Security screens of the type described above are time consuming to manufacture and present many deficiencies, including but not limited to:                accessible fasteners that may be compromised from a security perspective to dislodge the mesh;        weak spots between adjacent fasteners that may be exploited again from a security perspective to bypass the mesh;        a loss of effectiveness as an insect barrier in exchange for meeting higher security ratings; and/or        corrosion and/or galvanic corrosion between fasteners, mesh and/or frame member components of the screen.        
Recently, it has become desirable to fit a panel to such security screens for enhanced security and/or for decorative purposes. With regard to the latter, such decorative panels may be profiled to include a plurality of perforated openings to create a pattern, motif, decorative shape and/or word(s) on the panel, for example.
Generally, the panels are provided in a range of thicknesses in part according to security demands and in part to minimise panel distortion caused by the profiling of a desired pattern, motif, decorative shape and/or word(s). For example, it is common for a decorative panel of inadequate thickness to become distorted or warped due to heat and/or friction generated during the profiling process.
A problem in general with the type of security screens described above is that they are incapable of adjustably accommodating panels of a range of thicknesses without the need for welding and/or custom manufacturing. Typically, such screens are only capable of accommodating a panel of a single, uniform thickness. Panels of greater thicknesses have to be secured to such security screens by welding or by custom box extrusions fastened to the screen, for example. However, such custom solutions present further problems in that they often render screens incompatible with industry standard security fittings and components.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.